


the sadist and perfectionist

by akira_kurusu101



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira_kurusu101/pseuds/akira_kurusu101
Summary: (I also have this story on wattpad so check it out there aswell! my user is karma326)karma akabane the sadist.....after school karma is walking back home when he sees asano gakushuu bleeding out onto the cobblestone pavement....what will our favourite red head do in this situation?





	1. is that... blood?

EPILOGUE

 

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP' the usual 7am alarm...

you wouldn't expect the red head to set a alarm a by the way he acts at school ,but he always has set the same alarm for the past 6 years, weather he actually gets up to that sound however is a different story..'

'arghhh what the hell is it now?' the crimson eyed boy says as he slams his hand against the desktop surface only to find he has hit someone...

by someone I mean asano gakushuu

the schools 'top' performer in every subject well ... yes asano gakushuu was sleeping in the same bed as him

'hey second place!' karma groans as he whips his hand over to the alarm , this time actually hitting the alarm

THE PRESENT

after heading down the E-class mountain the red head goes over to the vending machine and as usual picks up his strawberry milk carton, something that the sadist likes to think makes him grow taller than the rest,

'where's second place...

he's usually here by now, eh? guess he had to leave early '

karma may never say it, but he does care quite a lot about the strawberry blonde even if he is his rival . He even knows the time that he comes to and leaves school!

The red head swiftly leaves the school after seeing that he wont be able to tease shuu about being second place on this particular day..

as the sadist walks around the blocks and rows of dull houses he notices a change in the air as small crystalized rain drops fall onto his crimson hair

'great! rain just what I wanted the day before my birthday! let alone this stupid snow' yes tomorrow was karma akabanes birthday and today was the 24th or December , though he didn't really care much... He walks another few blocks down the hill when he hears muffled cry's of pain coming from somewhere close to his current position

'why do I recognise that voice?' he asked himself as he quickly started to run over to where the noise was coming from, karma continues to run down the hill passing houses that look older than the teen himself.

10 minutes later

'is that... blood?' he says in disbelief as he stares at the scene in front of him

...'ASANO!'asano gakushuu was bleeding onto the cobblestone pavement he was lifeless.. karma is panic stricken as he looks for something anything shelter, a shop, or a form of help...until he notices something he's on the same street he lives on! he hurriedly picks up the blood covered boy and starts running as fast as his legs can carry him

'nearly there! c'mon asano stay with me' the assassin states to the motionless boy in his arms, karma is now covered in crimson himself as asano bleeds out onto his clothes that are sticking to his skin due to the rain, snow, and now flowing blood

30 seconds later he reaches his house that looks like a overgrown cabbage patch as he never cuts the grass ,trees or weeds. He starts fumbling around to try and get his keys out of his pocket without dropping asano , with a great bit of difficultly he opens the door and quickly runs inside without bothering to slip off his shoes, he places the try hard onto the couch and basically sprints to the kitchen to grab some bandages , anti-infectant (is that how you spell it) and damp towel to soak up the blood. only to find everything but what he needed 

'shit' he curses as he looks through the last few draws 'thank god found them' karma picks up the medic kit and grabs a towel along the way' ill save you I promise.. I promised!' the crimson haired kid quickly lifted up asanos shirt and put some ointment on to stop any infection , this caused he taller boy to flinch even if he was unconscious . after soaking up most of the blood with the towel and letting the ointment do its job he with some trouble wrapped the cuts over asanos trembling body in bandages.

'that's a lot of cuts' karma says to himself still trying to apprehend what just happened he gently traces his fingers over the now covered cuts, one on his left leg more specifically his thigh, one on his lower stomach and one on his upper arm 'I wonder if he is hungry?' karma contemplates to himself 'ill make some hot chicken soup for when he wakes up' he decides

the mercury eyed boy for the second time today walks over into the kitchen and starts making a bowl of chicken soup for when the perfectionist awakes.

about 5 hours later its 8:30pm 

*cough cough* karma hears coughs coming from the living room so he quickly runs over to help the probably shocked shuu, 'so your awake' karma smiles at him it was a genuine smile not a fake one he puts up at school , 

'w-what am I doing here Akabane!' shuu states in what would sound like a very panicked voice , asano try's to move but is stopped when he feels a sharp pain in his leg and lower stomach . only the does he realise what happened to him 'w-where are they?!?, t-they attacked me a-and' gakushuu is stopped in his tracks when karma puts a finger over the strawberry blondes chapped lips 'hush~, I thought you were attacked... I saved you don't worry whoever those bastards are there not gonna hurt ya anymore .. we may be rivals but I'm not just going to let you die!' karma almost snapped at him 'your gonna have to stay at mine tonight so I've left some pyjamas on the side, you wont be walking properly with that busted up leg for a week or so' asano just stared at karmas crimson covered clothes that stuck to his stomach until karma walked off into the kitchen to grab the soup that was staying heated in the microwave 

 

asano was now the one trying to fathom what had just happened...

why was karma acting so.. nice?

why would he help him?

what's his motive?

what does he plan on getting out of this?

 

soon after asano thought up those unanswered questions the red head promptly walked into the living room and handed asano the chicken soup 'here you are...second place~' asano felt his face heat up as he quickly snapped out of whatever trance he was in 'scratch that he's still that smirking , sadistic idiot he is at school he's not nice! what was I thinking?!' shuu mentally says to himself 'stupid akabane.. THIS BETTER NOT BE POISONOUS!!! ' shuu says before taking a sip of the soup.... 

 

AUTHORS NOTE 

should I continue with this? I think I will anyway! but leave your opinions I the comments this is my first story on wattpad so I guess I hope you enjoy!

my Instagram


	2. chapter 2 rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter two of 'the sadist and the perfectionist'! please read my first chapter I also have this story on my wattpad my user is ; karma326

AUTHORS NOTE

I feel like this is a chapter that explains a lot of things more than anything and gives a bit of story and builds a place for chapter 3, but I hope you enjoy it! 

~

~

~ 

'this is... really good akabane!' asano genuinely liked the food the red head had gave him so much that he had devoured it within a matter of seconds which, is well yes something that shouldn't be possible but it happened anyway 

'yeah without my parents around I had to learn to cook and make my own food how else would I survive?' karma was quite used to his parents not being around for him by now, his name probably originated from his parents love for India 'karma being the operative word' the Indian tradition that is

 

'oh yeah I forgot your parents aren't here that much, traveling the world right?' asano said this quite plainly as he too had trouble with parents specifically his dad. The school principal of kunugigaoka high...Shuu has always been very like his father, a try hard, another word to describe him would be ...a perfectionist~ 

'so.. seeing as I'm stuck here *he grunts* I'm expecting you have another futon , ...or bed? I cant exactly sleep on the floor ' 

' no I don't guess ...were sharing tonight! ' karma doesn't notice the quite obvious blush forming on the other teens face so he continues to give his usual IDGAF attitude...not knowing that asano was hell to sleep with especially when he was un comfortable... 'you still hungry shuu?' the red head gave a wide ear to ear grin as he stared at asano contently . 

'I am a bit but I should be fine.. and its gakushuu to you! no one calls me shuu except ren' ren , one of the five smartest kids in kunugigaoka high , and the only one that asano doesn't consider a 'minion' for him to control , thing is not even ren calls asano shuu he normally just sticks with calling him by his first name: asano .

'oh c'mon if your hungry just say, stop being so noble... shuu~' the assassin says it in such a way that for a second asanos heart skipped a beat and he felt himself being dragged closer to akabane 'w-what was that?' asano said mentally to himself as he looks into akabanes golden eyes taking in every flicker of movement 

'hey! hello earth to gakushuu! anyone there or is that head of yours still broken' karma was basically screeching in his ear but at the same time he almost sounded sarcastic , asano must have spaced out there for a bit as karma was eyeing him a bit strangely almost as if he was staring at...

something he ...loved?...

being asano though he tried to ignore that slight detail and instead decided to get back to what they were originally talking about (as he was probably overthinking things or was he?) 'oh... Ill have some curry if that's possible.... and don't put that wasabi sauce in it..'

'hehehe I wont....' while saying that had that devilish smirk on his face with almost a glowing aura around him (know the one all us ass class fans know)

' while saying that had that devilish smirk on his face with almost a glowing aura around him (know the one all us ass class fans know) 

'DONT YOU DARE AKABANE!!!'

'STOP CALLING ME AKABANE....

...ITS KARMA' karma almost sounded stern it was actually kind of creepy the way he said it ...

..it sent shivers down asanos spine 'what was that...' the taller teen questioned himself as karma walked into the kitchen to start preparing food ..all gakushuu could was just stare at the place the red head once stood until his eyes closed, and he fell asleep... a rather strange thing for him to do....

'hey, wake up!...' it was a soothing voice ,one that was nice to listen to ...he shaked asanos shoulders to wake him up as dinner was being put on the table soon 

'y-yeah.... o-okay' his voice was almost weak he wasn't putting up an act like akabane does when he's at school he was just being...him... 'dinner is in 5 cant believe you fell asleep again second place... you must be reallyyyyy tired' the assassin says In a sarcastic voice 'or...

are my good looks so blinding you couldn't handle it!' karma smirked and put the food on the table 'I SWEAR I....... I was just tired... its been a long day' shuu sat at the table (after struggling to get up) and to no surprise he loved the food 'wow....this is really good karma...' asano made sure to say karma this time as he didn't want to make the teen mad. After about 5 minutes the strawberry blonde was finished. Karma on the other hand, was only half way through his but he stopped eating to clear the now empty bowl that was in front of the strawberry. 

'sorry bye the way.. for shouting...' karma didn't look over to the other male but he meant what he said you could tell by the way he placed his words

'I'm sorry too, its my fault technically' asano rubbed it off once he knew the other knew he didn't mean it (that's confusing sorry) 

'bed time for you ,your hurt and need rest' he pointed to the stairs while washing the dishes 'my room is on the left there's movies up there pick one I'm sure you can figure out how to work the dvd player ' the devil gave him a grin and walked over to the table to wipe it and put his unfinished food in the fridge for another time.

Asano thinks about saying something but then realises there's no point akabane was right...

He walked up the stairs after again struggling to get up . Walking into the room karma had said he found that luckily there was space for two on the bed he walked over to the set of draws and found that akabane has quite a lot of anime... along with a few classic movies so shuu choose Jurassic park he'd loved that movie since he was a kid.

then came the hard part... how do you work the dvd player? 'wow no joke how the hell do you work this' the confused boy said to himself aloud ' you struggling there shuu?~' karma obviously knew this would happen 

'elephant ears..'

'I heard that!' thing is karma really did have elephant ears! but that wasn't the problem here

'just come up here and help goddammit!' shuu ,obviously frustrated that he couldn't figure out a damn dvd player but he could live with it as long as karma didn't say anything about it..

hell! not only about this , this whole situation in general! 

after tiding away the dishes the other male walked up the stairs and into his room where gakushuu was still messing with the dvd player 'oh c'mon shuu, no one can figure the damn thing out! I thought you'd be the lucky one!' karma walks over to the silver dvd player, he looked so angelic the way he did swiped the dvd out of asanos hands ...the way he pressed a few buttons and the dvd player came on 'done!' he walks up from behind asano and wraps his arms round his waist .The blonde had turned the other way to hide his blush so he didn't see this coming... 'shuuuuuu~' 

the try hard shuddered at karmas touch but before he could even stutter a word out of that smart mouth of his ...karma had kissed his cheek it was swift ,but enough to make the poor guy blush brighter than the red heads hair! 'heheh shuu is blushing ~so cute!' at that shuu forced some sort of invisible strength and built himself back up to his normal appearance, 'lets just watch the stupid movie aka-... karma... ' he pushes the teen off him and sits on the bed followed by karma who lays on the opposite side to him .

not long after the movie started asano was asleep ... 'hehehehe' karma chuckled to himself and pulled out a permanent marker pen from the dresser draws next to him 

'this is 'karma' shuu' not long after...that... karma turned off the movie and fell asleep.... 

(time for the beginning part)

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP' the usual 7am alarm...

you wouldn't expect the red head to set an alarm by the way he acts at school ,but he always has set the same alarm for the past 6 years, weather he actually gets up to that sound however is a different story..'

'arghhh what the hell is it now?' the crimson eyed boy says as he slams his hand against the desktop surface only to find he has hit someone...

by someone I mean asano gakushuu

the schools 'top' performer in every subject well , karma had totally forgotten about him..

 

until he hit him of course...

'hey second place!' karma groans as he whips his hand over to the alarm , this time actually hitting the alarm

 

....

 

'akabane- agh karma! you hit me...' asano clutched his side where his injury from yesterday had started to sting karma shrugged and gave him some painkillers from the table top. 'those should help' 

 

'ugh... I stink... I need a shower I'm still covered in blood...' asano grunted out after taking the painkillers 

 

'showers on the right' karma was being grumpy after that alarm, it was Saturday after all... and

 

it was his birthday... yes it was Christmas and gakuho (asanos dad) didn't seem to be looking for his son... karma couldn't help but feel bad for the strawberry blonde because he knew, he knows how how that feels to be unwanted or neglected...

'hey shuu did you know that today is my birthday?' he sounded ...no one knew his birthday was today probably cus h never told anyone in the first place... 'yeah I do.. my dad gave me your school records before it says your birthday on it' asano couldn't help but feel guilty for not getting him anything he did save him after all.. it was Christmas and neither of the boys would be getting anything...where karma for some reason felt like something heavy had been lifted of his chest, someone...

knew his birthday! 

 

' I didn't think anybody cared...'

'who said I cared I just said I knew' now that stung... asano didn't mean that but karma didn't know that.. 

little did the little devil know that asano was planning to buy him a present next time he went out...

'oh...okay' karma didn't have much of an answer to give really what was he meant to say when his crush basically rejected him?... yes his crush... 

shuu could see trough that façade,he knew he hurt him...but he could make it up to him later... hopefully...

 

'ill go have a shower now' at that asano walked into the bathroom....and karma held back a laugh...

'KARMA WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FACE???!!!' he was annoyed but he knew this would happen somehow. I mean what did he expect to happen when he basically slept next to the devil himself!?

'oh yeah I just thought it would be amusing to see your reaction!' the sneaky assassin chuckled in amusement 

 

'I SWEAR I WILL GET MY REVENGE'

After a short conversation of snarky comments between the two had ended , he took of his clothes, turned on the hot water, and got in. The red head just listened to the shower water and the sound of it trickling onto the bathtubs sides 

'wonder if he would freak if I walked In?' karma blushed at the thought of shuu naked in the shower ,water trickling off him as he washed his hair . It took the strawberry a while to notice what he was saying but eventually he mentally slapped himself to snap himself out of his perverted daydream but that didn't stop him from shouting to the other 'hey! can I come in? I need to grab something' it was asanos turn to blush as he pictured karma looking at him naked in the tub ,shuu physically slapped himself to stop I'm from thinking such things

'no , you cannot' the boy was stern but didn't sound annoyed .karma sighed and put his hand on the bathroom door handle, yes. He was going in anyway

shuu was not facing the direction of the door so he didn't notice...

when the teen peaked his head round the door as he stared at the back of asanos naked body....

'hey shuuuuuu~' karma was going to try make the other embarrassed, even if he was the one blushing . his voice was straight up simple but you could almost hear a slight stutter in his words 'W-WHAT!! GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERV!!!' asano was well and truly red in the face as he immediately went to grab a towel from the side but instead...

he slipped and fell right into the assassins arms...

they were now both blushing the height of a ripe red pepper but they were silent until the taller of them spoke up 'b-baka...'

'hey! its not my fault if you slipped'! akabane grabbed the towel from the side and threw it on shuu, then he stood up and turned away so he could put the towel on

'its fine akabane you can turn round now' asano now managed to wipe off that blush he had along with karma wiped off a smirk that was appearing on his face... he turned round to this time, see that he was wearing a towel like he said.

'sorry but I will admit you looked hot~' 

 

'you gay or something akabane?' asano tried held back a blush but it was a bit obvious..

 

'and what if I was?' 

 

'...then I'm okay with that' asano walked out of the room and got dressed where karma couldn't see him

karma thought about admitting... that he was indeed...gay .But he thought he'd save it for now 'well then shuu~ what do you wanna do? guess you wanna go home?, I'm on my own here all the time... but I don't mind if you want to go home'

'well its not like my dad cares.... so we may be rivals but id rather be here than there, even if it is Christmas' the strawberry blonde sighed and sat on the bed his hair was dripping wet but he didn't mind that..

'... I can get that... *he went silent for a while then spoke up *... what do you want for breakfast?'

'sausages and toast if that's possible' asano was polite In the way he spoke he could tell that karma was acting strangely 

and with that, the red head went downs stairs and started making breakfast... 

 

AUTHORS NOTE 2

I hope you enjoy this chapter its 2519, words a lot more than the first chapter but as I said at the beginning this feel to me like a chapter that builds on story more than anything

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like this storys first chapter!


End file.
